


Omega Mine

by LoudenSwainfangirl



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwainfangirl/pseuds/LoudenSwainfangirl
Summary: Benny unexpectedly finds his Omega.





	Omega Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr SPN Kink Bingo 2018 square filled:Sam/Benny pair.

Benny Lafitte gives the stainless steel cocktail shaker one last bounce before straining the pink contents evenly among the three martini glasses. He garnishes each with a slice of orange and a spear of maraschino cherries before setting each glass down in front of the trio of Omegas at the end of the bar.

Most days, Benny finds it fun to return the flirty smiles both omegas, betas and even the occasional alpha, give him while he’s behind his bar. Most days, he’s more than happy to chat with them and show interest in them as people. Most days he’s grateful to be able to open the doors of the business he’s worked so hard to build.

Today is _not_ one of those days. Today, he cringes over the sickly sweet smell of the pink lemonade vodka and the even sweeter smell of the combined pheromones of the women currently watching him like he’s a chicken on a roaster spigot. Today, instead of feeling the familiar high he experiences anytime the bar is stacked three deep, the jukebox is blasting and the sound of pool balls clunking, he feels claustrophobic.

The crowd of people makes the air in his lungs feel thick, the music playing covers him in a heavy blanket, each note weighing him down further and he jumps at every smack of the balls.

“You okay, Mate? You’re looking a bit pale,” Mick, his friend and co-worker for the evening asks with a gentle pat on his shoulder. Only it doesn’t feel gentle at the moment. To Benny, it feels like he’s been swatted by a raging alpha. “Whoa, sorry!” he cries with hands held up when Benny jumps and utters a four letter oath under his breath. If the concern in Mick’s eyes wasn’t enough, his scent lets Benny know he’s plenty apologetic.

“Nah, ‘s alright, brother. I should be the one apologizing. I’m just feeling a little off today. Maybe I’m coming down with something.”

“You?” Mick cries as he washes the few dirty glasses near the sink. “We’ve been friends for ten years, you’ve never been sick once.”

The first genuine smile he’s felt all day slides through his beard. “Who has time to be sick?”

“You know there’s a couple of lovelies at the end of the bar there that I'm sure would be happy to cheer you up.”

“Hard pass, you know I don’t-”

“Dip in the company pool, I know.”

Benny glances causally over his shoulder then back at Mick. “Seems the one in the middle has eyes for you. Knock em dead,” Benny comments as Mick throws the bar towel over his shoulder and strides over to the Martini drinking Omegas.

An hour later, Mick drops a napkin in front of Benny as he stands at the cash register. Benny hangs up the phone after ordering an uber for the customer he’s currently closing out a tab for. He chuckles over the numbers scrawled in ink on the square. “Score one for Mick.”

“True,” he says as he pats the breast pocket of his black t-shirt, “but that’s for you. The redhead from earlier insisted I give it to you.”

Benny pinches the napkin in his thick fingers and holds it in the air. “Later when you knot the blonde, you can tell her you helped her friend out.”

“But you’re not going to call her.”

“Nope, her scent was like cotton candy to me,” he tosses the napkin into the trash can with a scrunch of his nose and sighs heavily. He’d been hoping he’d shake this funk but the more time that passes, the more agitated Benny feels.

His skin feels prickly with heat and his clothes are sticking to him, making him feel all the more constricted and itchy. His muscles now ache and he finds himself fighting the losing battle of growling at every customer. He’s grateful he had the foresight to roll on a blocker this morning or the scent of his irritation might very well clear out any business for the evening.

“Hey, if you want to cut out early I’m alright. I can call Meg in, I know she’s been wanting the hours.”

He considers this briefly before turning down the offer. “I can stick it out as long as you can stand being around my grouchy ass.”

“I’ve dealt with far worse," Mick tells him over an easy smile. "Just give me a holler if you change your mind.”

Ten minutes later Benny’s cursing himself for not leaving. His knuckles are white as he twists the bar towel over his fists. The knothead customer before him is a pretentious fuck and normally his type wouldn’t bother him in the least but today it’s taking every ounce of his will power not to physically escort him out the door. He’d like nothing more to throw him, and his snobbery over beer, out onto the streets.

The colors of the room seem to blend into red and Mick’s voice seems to be far off in the distance as he slides up next to Benny and picks up with _Mr. You have Nothing of Quality on Tap._ He thinks he nods his head in gratitude but that may be something he intended to do but didn’t follow through on.

He doesn’t remember leaving the bar but he’s now halfway to the back right side of the building where his office is located. His feet are carrying him through the push of the crowd, the press of bodies bumping against him making him want to jump out of his skin. He’s considering covering his face with his hand in order to block out the barrage of scents when it hits him.

Above the sea of sour, dull and down right foul, a new scent floods Benny’s sinuses. His shoulders square and his chin tilts up as he scents the air, not even caring that what he’s doing isn’t the least bit subtle. This new aroma seems familiar and yet Benny knows he’s never smelled it.

The fire under his skin flares but unlike before, this heat is _good_. This is an aching, needy heat. He changes direction and follows his nose, follows his gut as it leads him to the left side of the bar. His eyes skip over a sea of faces but he knows none of them are _right_.

What he does know is he’s growing closer with each step. His nose knows it and now his cock has started to take notice as it presses against his zipper. He’s almost to the end of the room when a growl escapes his throat and he turns abruptly to his left.

His vision remains red until he sees him. The others in the crowd fade away while the face of a tall, stunning man spins into laser focus. Benny feels hyper aware as he closes the ten foot space between them.

If the scent wasn’t telling him _Omega_ Benny wouldn’t have believed it. The omega with the intoxicating scent towers inches above Benny’s 5’11” frame. His massively wide chest tapers down to a slim waist. His long hair frames the most perfect face Benny has ever seen. A sharp nose and a cut jaw that’s peppered with a hint of scruff.

His chest is heaving by the time he’s gotten within two feet of the breathtaking omega. He’s pulling in his scent as deeply as he’s able and it’s still not enough. His palms begin to sweat and his cock promptly fills when he’s met with a stony glare.

“You,” the omega breathes out as Benny brings them toe to toe.

He’s surrounded in a plumb of omega arousal despite his seemingly irritated tone of voice. He looks up into the face of the man who’s almost a head taller than him and holds his gaze. “I think this is the part where you tell me you’ve been searching for me all your life.”

The clench of the omega’s jaw sends a tidal wave of want across Benny’s nerve endings. _MineMineMine_

His eyes rake up and down Benny’s body. The close scrutiny makes Benny puff up his chest but he doesn’t break their gaze. He leans in close to Benny’s ear and his words cause that tidal wave to end on a sonic boom. “No. This is the part where _I_ tell _you_ , You. Can’t. Handle. What. I. Have. To. Give.” His authoritative tone sends ripples of aftershocks right to Benny’s cock.

Benny does something he’s never done before, he gives himself completely over to the will of his inner alpha. With a lift of his brow, he turns on his heel and walks away. He’s never felt the need to give chase or temp another into the game...until now.

With a forced, even gait, Benny walks towards his office. Along the way, he stripes off his long sleeved flannel and tosses it onto an empty chair. By the time he’s reached his small room, his heart is hammering in his chest. The scent of the omega hasn’t lessened but he isn’t entirely sure if that’s because he’s behind him or if it’s already ingrained within his very soul. He honestly hopes both is the cause.

“Didn’t think you’d be the type to give up so easy.”

Benny allows himself a brief second of relief before turning around. He schools his face of surprise when he finds the omega standing in the doorway, pulling his discarded shirt away from his face. “Who said I gave up? You’re exactly where I want you.” In the span of a heartbeat, Benny crosses the room and pushes the omega against the wall, his forearm pinned against the massive width of his chest. He gives him enough time to protest or push him away and when neither happens, Benny surges forward and ravages his mouth.

Lips part and tongues meet and something inside Benny clicks as if the last puzzle piece just slid into place. The chest under his arm softens and Benny finds he no longer needs to crane his neck up to reach the omega’s mouth. A firm thigh is pushed between his knees as he squats lower to reach Benny. Benny willingly presses into the offered thigh, groaning at the much needed friction. He slides his arm around the omega’s neck and pulls him closer just as a wide hand grasps at his hip. Benny can feel his fingers digging into his flesh through his jeans and it makes the heat coil in his gut.

The taste of his omega on his tongue and the smell of his skin should be enough to calm him for now but it only makes him want _more_. His hand leaves the omega’s neck and reaches between their chests in an attempt to unfasten the buttons keeping him from the skin he so desperately wants to touch.

His eyes pop open when he feels his hand batted away. The omega’s pupils are wide and his nostrils are flaring as he looks down into Benny’s face. Fear begins to curl at the surface the longer he looks without moving. Has he pushed him too far? His fear is dashed away just as quickly as it appeared when the omega rips open his shirt, sending buttons flying in all directions.

A loud growl escapes Benny as his hands fly to the omega’s chest and swipe over his smooth, tanned skin. “Gorgeous,” he mutters before bending forward and kissing, licking and nipping along the deep contours of lean muscle.

“Alpha, you’re not moving fast enough,” the omega lets out his own growl and before Benny know’s what’s happened, it’s _his_ back pressed against the wall and _his_ chest pinned with a forearm.

“Stay,” the omega tells him firmly as he steps backwards. Benny doesn’t dare move a muscle or even give a second thought to the fact he’s taking orders from an omega. This is where he’s always belonged.

Benny tears his gaze from the stunning face to watch his long fingers pop open the button on his jeans before pulling down his zipper. He leaves them open, giving Benny a clear view of the bulge straining against red, damp fabric. The scent of his slick hits Benny and he presses firmly against the wall, willing himself not to move. Not to _pounce_.

The omega kicks off his boots then pulls off what remains of his shirt and tosses it to the side. It lands on top of Benny's flannel. He takes one step closer to Benny. “I’ve never done anything like this before, alpha.” His voice is rough but his gaze never wavers with Benny nor does he show any signs of submitting to Benny and it’s this fact alone that makes Benny’s chest heave. He wants, no _needs_ , to touch. Needs to taste. Needs to feel this...dare he think? his omega in his arms.

Benny snaps his attention back to the omega standing before him, arms spread out to the side as if to put himself on display. This makes Benny slightly uncomfortable, he wants to tell him there’s no need for such a display, Benny already knows he belongs to this omega even if his name remains unknown. “If we do this-

“I’m never touching another ever again,” Benny tells him, cutting off whatever he intended to tell him. His words sound dramatic but they’re entirely true.

The omega nods his head once then licks his lips. “Show me what you got, alpha.”

Benny pushes away from the wall and grabs the omega around the neck and waist and kisses him, walking him backwards until they reach the desk. The taller man slides onto the desk and spreads his thighs. Benny leans his full weight against the omega and groans as hands slide down the waist of his jeans and grip his bare ass.

“God damn, alpha, you smell so good,” the omega speaks against the skin of Benny’s neck, making his teeth scrape before biting and sucking.

Benny pulls out of their tangled web of exploring hands and arms and cups the omega’s face. His eyes are the most hypnotizing kaleidoscope of colors he’s ever seen on another person. “What’s your name, Omega Mine?”

“Nuh huh,” he all but grunts as he pushes at Benny’s shoulders. “No time for names. Later.” Benny stumbles backwards a few steps as he slides off the desk, pulls Benny’s shirt off then turns around and pushes his own jeans and underwear to the floor.

Benny stares in awe at the sight before him. How is this even possible? Less than an hour ago he was standing behind his bar, miserable and fighting the urge to punch a customer over the superiority of Domestic versus International beer.  Now he’s got the most am-

“Alpha! Now!” He clamps a hand over Benny’s wrist and pulls him until Benny's pressed to his back. “Need you, alpha, and I know you need me.” Unable to ignore the needs of his omega, Benny drapes his body along his back and kisses his neck while his hands roam over his chest and arms.

“Cher, could you reach into that top drawer for me?” Benny whispers into the omega’s ear.

He nods his head vigorously and Benny’s almost happy to see some of his controlled facade starting to fall away. His hand trembles as he reaches over the edge of the desk and grasps the handle. He yanks it open and peers inside. Without needing instructions, he grabs the foil packet and hands it back to the alpha.

“So good,” Benny lays another chaste kiss behind his ear then lets out a short burst of air as the omega rears back to rub his ass against his hard cock.

He lays a hand on the Omega’s ass as he steps away. “One second, Mon Ami.” He pushes off his jeans and kicks them away then rips open the wrapper and wastes no time rolling the condom over his hard, aching cock. It pulses in his hand when he catches the omega looking over his shoulder and watching intently.

“Alpha!” he cries as slick drips from between his cheeks and runs down his inner thigh. He drops his head between his shoulders and rocks backward towards Benny. His hands are splayed wide on the desk, the veins of his arms are popping out as his muscles tense.

 _MineMineMine_ beats through Benny with every squeeze of his heart muscle. He isn’t able to be gentle, he isn’t able to take his time. One arm wraps around the omega’s chest while his other hand grips the base of his cock and guides it’s way between his cheeks. He meets no resistance, slides in and buries to the hilt.

Once fully seated, he releases his cock and wraps his arm around the Omega’s stomach. Burying his face in the crock of his neck, he pants away the urge to move. His warm, wet heat makes his knot swell rapidly and he knows this will be brief.

The omega’s hands are holding onto Benny’s arms as his head falls back onto the alpha’s shoulder. “So big,” he moans. One arm comes up and he grips the back of Benny’s head then turns his face to capture him in a kiss. “So good,” he adds when they break apart. “I want more.”

Benny lets out a low moan as he straightens up and slides his hands down the omega’s chest. He sinks his hands into the deep groove of his hips and holds him steady while he pulls out, stopping just as the head of his cock catches before he snaps his hips forward.

His omega cries out and tells him “Again,” and “harder.” Willing to hand him the world, Benny complies and sets up a brutal pace, fucking into the omega’s wet hole. He watches as the slick continues to slide out around his cock and it pushes him closer to his building climax.

Benny’s had his fair share of one night stands and short term relationships over the years but no one has ever felt so _right_. With each slide together it’s like they were made from the same mold. From the sounds coming from his partner, Benny thinks he may feel the same.

“So fucking perfect,” Benny tells him as he kisses up the long column of his neck.

“Mate me, Alpha, I’m yours. Take me, please!” The omega keens and Benny almost gives in but pulls back his teeth before the skin is broken.

Benny reaches around and grips the omega’s thick cock in the tight fist of his hand and times his thrusts to meet his hips. His knot is starting to swell but he must hold out until his omega falls first. “You’re so perfect, Omega Mine. Maybe someday you’ll let me feel this big cock of yours. Would you like that? Hmmm?” he asks as he swipes his thumb over his damp cock head.

“Alpha, Alpha!” he cries right before his body seizes and his head once again drops to Benny’s shoulder. “Ahh!”

Benny’s hand and desk are coated with the omega’s warm cum as Benny milks him through his orgasm.

Benny starts to pull out but a firm hand on his hip stops him. “No, I want your knot, alpha. Please.”

And that causes Benny’s orgasm to slam into him. Knowing he's _wanted_ makes his knot swell until it catches and he pulses into the condom. His head drops between the omega’s shoulder blades and his hands grip tightly to his hips as his body trembles slightly.

He slumps bonelessly against the omega’s body and wraps his arms around his chest. “You’re amazing.”

“Not so bad yourself.” His blue green eyes shine as he cranes his neck and captures Benny’s mouth in a sloppy kiss. They lose themselves in light caresses and warm kisses and before long, Benny’s knot has shrunk enough for him to withdraw. They both miss the connection immediately.

“I guess I’ll get out of your hair now,” the omega says as he bends to grab his jeans.

Benny’s brain stutters, surely he heard him wrong? He takes a hold of the omega’s shoulders and turns him around. “Why? I don’t want you to leave. I mean, unless I misunderstood…”

The taller man cocks his head and looks down at Benny, a sadness in his eyes that makes Benny’s heart ache. “But you didn’t, I asked and you didn’t so I guess I assumed I-”

“Wait! No!” Benny pushes on the omega’s shoulders until he slides back onto the desk. Benny pulls off the condom, tosses it in the trash then slots himself between the omega’s legs. He cups his face and lets his thumbs run along his jaw for a moment. “I didn’t mate you because, Mon amour, I want to know your name, at the very least.” Benny smiles when he sees the relief fall over his face.

“Oh, yeah, okay,” these words bring a smile to the omega’s face that would cheer even the pretentious asshole he dealt with earlier. His dimples alone are enough to make Benny want to fall at his feet.

“So?”

“Sam. Sam Winchester.”

“Well Sam. Sam Winchester, you’ve just stolen the heart of one Benny Lafitte.”

“I hope you’re not needed back at the bar because I’m not done with you, My Alpha.”

Benny heart beats rapidly as he allows his omega to gather him in his arms and pull him up into another heated kiss. His musk rich with the scent of the earth surrounds Benny, giving him, at long last, a feeling of home.


End file.
